


De dinosaurios y seis mini santos

by darkdirtyalfa



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdirtyalfa/pseuds/darkdirtyalfa
Summary: Cuando eran unos lindos y tiernos niños, los futuros Santos de Oro volvían locos a sus mayores, en esta ocasión, en un museo.No yaoi.Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en FF en el 2008.





	De dinosaurios y seis mini santos

**Author's Note:**

> En fin, en esta ocasión vengo a traerles otro de mis debrayes existenciales. Todo comenzó con una visita al museo UNIVERSUM de México para ver la expo de Dinosaurios. Es que, aceptémoslo, a todos nos traumaron los animales esos de niños, y a algunos de vez en cuando nos regresa el trauma n.nu... ¿o soy sólo yo? 
> 
> ¡Es que Milo, Aioria, Camus, Shaka, Alde y Mu debieron ser adorables de niños!... je-je-je. Además, son una buena excusa para torturar Santos mayores (léase Saga y Aioros) Así que ya no digo más. Pasen y lean lo que es una visita al museo, en compañía de seis mini santos. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece. ¡Snif! Son propiedad de su creador, Mr. Kurumada-sama-sensei. Yo no más los uso (¡mmmm!) con fines de sano entretenimiento. Porque ¡cómo quisiera yo hacerlos míos! Ejem, es decir, que fueran míos. Saga y Kanon atados a las patas de mi cama. Milo paseando en paños menores por mi casa. Camus enfriando las chelas... yada yada yada. Ustedes saben, lo usual. En fin, yo no gano nada con esto, más que entretener a mis musas. ¿Me oyes Apolo?   
> Ahora sí, la historia.   
> Alfa Lázcares

De dinosaurios y seis mini Santos 

El joven, apuesto y atlético Saga de Géminis iba de brazos cruzados. No podía creer que, de nuevo, esos cinco enanos a los que llamaba “aprendices” lo hubieran convencido. Miró de reojo al pequeño remolino de energía que tenía a su lado. Milo tenía ambas manos pegadas en el vidrio y hablaba sin parar con Aioria que iba en el asiento de enfrente. Ambos niños señalaban y reían a carcajada pura. El camión en el que se encontraban, por suerte, iba casi vacío. De cualquier forma el resto de los pasajeros apenas si podían esperar a que el jardín de niños se bajara. El adorable Saga rodó los ojos en medio de su berrinche interno. ¡Sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas! Hasta donde se había quedado, su trabajo era ser un Santo de Atenea, no un niñero. ¡Pero no podía decirle que no a las caras de cachorros castigados de los futuros Santos! En especial al ojito Remy de Milo.   
Estiró la mano justo a tiempo para detener una inminente caída de Aioria.   
―¡Aioria! ¡Quieto o la próxima vez le digo a Saga que no te detenga! ―Aioros estaba sufriendo el mismo destino.   
Ahí se encontraban dos jóvenes gallardos, atléticos, apuestos, heroicos, fuertes… cuidando de seis niños. Y todo, ¿por qué? Porque el Cachorro de León y el Mini Escorpión habían conspirado de nuevo. Llevaban una semana devorando cualquier libro de dinosaurios que se cruzara en su camino. Como todos los niños de cinco años, desarrollaron una extraña fascinación por las lagartijas del pasado. No se cansaban de ellos. Jugaban a ser dinosauros, hablaban de ellos, los encontraban en las nubes, las hojas, la tierra, las piedras… Y lo peor es que podían pronunciar todos y cada uno de los nombres científicos de dichas criaturas.   
No podía ser tan malo. ¿Verdad? Aioros y el atlético Saga recordaban haber pasado por la misma etapa. ¿Qué niño no? A ellos se les había quitado pronto. Shion les había dado libros y con eso se los había mantenido entretenidos. Pero ellos eran sólo tres, no cinco mentes hiperactivas.   
Dos días atrás, los enanos del Zodiaco se habían reunido en el templo de Géminis. ¿El motivo? Luego de mucho MUCHO rogar, lograron hacer que corazón-de-pollo Saga les rentara una de las trilogías más famosas de la historia: Jurassic Park*. El de Géminis preparó una gran cantidad de comida para los niños y los sentó en la sala. La verdad es que creía que esa era una buena idea. Así no tendría que preocuparse por cuidar que Milo no se rompiera una pierna o que Aioria intentara volar… de nuevo. Una tranquila tarde viendo películas. ¿Qué más podía pedir? En especial considerando que Aioros se encontraba fuera del Santuario y que por ende no tenía nadie que le ayudara a cuidar de los mocositos. Porque no, Shura, Afrodita y Deathmask no eran una opción.   
El resultado fue que los niños se traumaron todavía MÁS con los dinosaurios. Y para colmo de males, Aioros había llegado con la “magnífica” noticia de que había una exposición temporal de dinosaurios en el museo de Historia Natural. Al instante seis adorables enanos pusieron sus mejores caritas de ángeles y miraron a sus mayores. Milo puso una de sus sonrisas Colgate y les pidió “por favor, por favorcito” que los llevaran a ver lagartijas gigantes. Aioros y adorable Saga se miraron. Exhalaron un suspiro y asintieron. El Gran Patriarca no dudó en darles permiso.   
Así que ahí se encontraban ahora: en un autobús, en camino a ver reptiles prehistóricos. Shaka y Mu iban platicando muy tranquilos, como era su costumbre. Aldebarán iba comiendo una paleta y con eso se mantenía en paz. Camus iba de brazos cruzados. No lo admitiría ante los demás, pero la verdad es que le gustaban mucho esos animales, aunque siempre dijera lo contrario. Ahora pretendía hacer un berrinche porque él “ni de loco iría a ver un montón de aburridos huesos que sólo atraen la atención de mentes débiles”. Por dentro se moría de impaciencia. Ya quería ver al Parasaurolofus, su favorito. Aioria, pese a las advertencias de su hermano, continuaba encaramado en el asiento para así poder platicar con Milo, quien no se cansaba de poner sus manitas en forma de garras y gruñir y rugir cual dinosaurio a punto de morir. Al menos ya habían recorrido más de la mitad del camino.   
Cuando al fin llegaron, el suspiro de alivio que exhalaron los demás pasajeros no se hizo esperar. Sexy Saga aferró la mano de Milo para evitar que se le escapara y logró atrapar a Aioria antes de que se fuera corriendo tras su hermano, que iba a comprar las entradas.   
―Saga, ¿cuántos dinosaurios vamos a ver? ―preguntó Mu.   
―No sé. Varios, supongo.   
―Saga, ¿alguna vez viste algún dinosaurio? ―preguntó Milo.   
―No, Milo. Llevan muchos millones de años extintos.   
―Ah. Y tú no eres tan grande, ¿verdad? ―contestó de nuevo el Mini Alacrán.   
―No.   
―¿Los habrá conocido papá Shion? ―preguntó Aioria. ―¡El sí es viejito!   
Saga reprimió una risa.   
―No, Aioria, Shion tampoco llegó a ver dinosaurios reales.   
―Ah. ¿Podemos algún día ir a Jurassic Park? ―preguntó de nuevo Milo.   
―No, ese lugar no existe. Sólo es una película.   
―Ah. ¿Seguro?   
―Muy seguro.   
―¿Segurísimo?   
―Segurísimo.   
―¿Bien bien seguro?   
―Ajá.   
―¿En verdad?   
―Sí, Milo, estoy MUY seguro de que ese lugar no existe.   
―Ah ―un suspiró de decepción se escuchó de todos los niños.   
Lindo Saga los miró, se estaba preparando psicológicamente para la siguiente ronda de preguntas. Por suerte Aioros llegó antes de que los pequeños pudieran hablar de nuevo.   
―Bien niños, ya está todo listo. Pero primero, recuerden las reglas: Número uno: NO toquen NADA.   
―Número dos: NO se separen del grupo.   
―Número tres: Está prohibido escalar cualquier cosa que les parezca escalable.   
―Número cuatro: Si necesitan algo, AVISENNOS.   
―Número cinco: NO corran.   
―Número seis: NO griten.   
―Número siete...   
―¡Ya nos sabemos las reglas! ―interrumpió Milo. ―¿Ya podemos entrar?   
Aioros y guapo Saga se miraron. Se volvieron a preparar psicológicamente y asintieron. De nueva cuenta escultural Saga aferró la mano de Milo mientras con la otra sujetaba a Mu. Aioros subió a sus hombros al pequeño Aioria y tomó de la mano tanto a Camus ―que seguía en su berrinche fingido― y a Shaka. Aldebarán caminaría solo, era quien tendía menos a intentar escaparse.   
Una vez que el kínder estuvo bien asegurado, entraron al museo. Las primeras salas estaban dedicadas a la historia del planeta. A Milo eso en realidad no le importaba así que hacía su mejor esfuerzo tirando de la mano del guapo Saga para intentar lograr que se siguieran moviendo. Sin embargo Shaka y Mu estaban muy interesados leyendo las fichas de información así que todo el grupo esperaba con ellos. Milo se estaba muriendo de impaciencia. Adorable Saga intentaba ignorarlo. Milo se sentó en el piso de piernas cruzadas e intentó cruzar también los brazos, pero eso último no le resultó, dado que sexy Saga no lo había soltado. La tortura no duró más de un minuto con cada ficha, pero Milo sentía que habían pasado siglos. Aioria estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. A él tampoco le interesaban las plantitas ni la geografía.   
Siguieron caminando hasta que, de pronto, se escuchó el inconfundible rugido de un dinosaurio. Los seis niños abrieron los ojos a más no poder, se miraron unos a otros, y comenzaron a correr en dirección al sonido, arrastrando a los dos mayores con ellos. Es que ninguno se había preparado para la avalancha.   
Pasaron por una enorme puerta, y justo ahí, frente a ellos, se alzaba la figura mecánica del gran Tiranosaurio Rex.   
―¡Wow! ―exclamaron los mocositos del Zodiaco.   
―¡Yo quiero uno de esos para mi cumpleaños! ―exclamó Milo.   
Hasta Camus tenía la boca abierta. El robot se movía: en ese momento mantenía el cuerpo erguido, respiraba, parecía buscar algo.   
―¿Es un robot, Saga? ―preguntó un asustado Alde.   
―Así es.   
―¿Cómo los de “Terminator”? ―volvió a preguntar el Torito Dorado.   
―No, Alde. Este está en una base, ¿lo ves?   
―¡No me digas que te asustaste! ―dijo Milo en tono de burla mientras se giraba a ver a su compañerito. ―No te puede hacer nada.   
Pero los ojos del de Tauro se abrieron con desmesura, al igual que su boca. Miraba a un punto justo detrás de Milo.   
―¿Qué? ―preguntó el Bichito mientras enarcaba una ceja.   
Aldebarán sólo atinó a señalar con su dedito a algún punto detrás de Milo. Quiso la casualidad que justo en el momento en que Milo volteó a sus espaldas, el Robot T-Rex mantenía la cabeza baja, apenas a un par de metros de Milo. Y antes de que el Escorpioncito se pudiera recobrar de la impresión de ver la inmensa cabezota a su altura, el Rex lanzó sonoro rugido. Milo perdió todos y cada uno de los colores.   
―¡Aaaarghhhhh! ―y lanzó tremendo grito que se escuchó en todo el museo. Acto seguido corrió a refugiarse tras las piernas de adorable Saga.   
―¿Qué, Milo? ¿Te asustaste? ―preguntó un burlón Camus, con una ceja enarcada.   
―¡Claro que no! Ya sabía yo que estaba ahí.   
Pobre Milo, todos rieron de él. Al menos hasta que sexy Saga enarcó una ceja y se les quedó mirando. Esa era la clara señal de que todos debían recobrar la compostura.   
Sólo entonces continuaron el camino. Había varios robots en la exposición y los niños se quedaban embobados por minutos enteros cada vez que veían uno nuevo. Milo, en un afán de demostrar que no era un cobarde, intentaba por todos los medios escaparse del guapo Saga para así poder subirse a alguno de los dinosaurios. El resultado fue que, tras casi cuatro escapadas, desesperado Saga optó por quitarse el cinturón… y amarrar a Milo con él, cual correa para perro. Le dio resultado y se preguntó por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Aioros pensó también que esa había sido una buena idea, así que optó por amarrar al Cachorro de León de la misma manera. Los dos peques hicieron berrinche, pero no les duró más de cinco minutos.   
Ahora se encontraban en la planta alta. Se acercaron al barandal que daba al patio central. En este, se encontraban dispuestos los esqueletos de un par de dinosaurios. Aioria y Milo estaban parados en puntas de pies para alcanzar a ver algo. Habían sido los primeros a los que los mayores cargaran y ahora debían esperar su turno de nuevo.   
―¡Así estaban colgados en la película! ―exclamó Aioria.   
―¡Sí! Sólo falta que vengan a perseguirnos los Velociraptor ―ambos niños se miraron a los ojos.   
―¿Y si sí vienen? ―preguntó Aioria.   
―Saga dijo que era nada más una película.   
―Pero, ¿y si está equivocado?   
―¡No puede estar equivocado! Saga lo sabe todo.   
―Pero es que… ¿no crees que este lugar se parece mucho al de la película?   
―Pues sí, pero…   
Mentira. El único parecido que tenía era el montón de huesos colgando. Pero mientras Milo buscaba una explicación lógica, una familia de cuatro pasó caminando con tranquilidad a espaldas de los niños. Dentro de esa familia, un pequeño de 6 o 7 años iba jugando con un dinosaurio de juguete. En específico, con un velociraptor. Y dicho juguetito, tenía un botón, que, al ser presionado por el niño en cuestión, lanzó un rugido. Milo y Aioria voltearon a mirarse una vez más.   
―¡Ya vienen!, ¡Ya vienen! ―gritaron al unísono. Dos segundos después, estaban escalando el barandal.   
―¡Aioria!   
―¡Milo!   
Y gracias a Atenea por los buenos reflejos de el sexy Gemelo y el adorable Sagitario, porque lograron sostener a sus correspondientes protegidos justo antes de que saltaran a una muerte segura.   
―¿Qué se supone que hacen? ¡Les dijimos que tenían PROHIBIDO escalar! ―dijo el apuesto Saga bastante enojado.   
―¿Están locos! ¿Ya vieron a qué altura estamos? ¡Se pudieron haber matado!   
―¡No! ¡Es que ya vienen los velociraptor a comernos! ―dijo Milo.   
―Íbamos a saltar a los huesos para salvarnos.   
―¿Salvarse? ―preguntó Aioros con una ceja enarcada.   
―¡Sí! ¡Así se salvaron en Jurassic Park!   
Sexy Saga rodó los ojos.   
―¿Y recuerdan entonces la parte en que los cables se rompen y todos terminan en el piso?―preguntó con tono aburrido.   
El Bichito y el Leoncito se miraron. No, esa parte no la recordaban. Miraron a sus mayores, luego a sus compañeritos que tenían expresión de pesar. ¡La que se les venía encima! Se miraron de nuevo, pusieron las manos tras la espalda, sonrieron como sólo ellos dos sabían hacerlo y enfrentaron a Cute Saga y Aioros.   
―¿Oops? ―dijeron al unísono.   
Aioros miró al guapo Saga. Saga miró a Aioros.   
―Les vuelves a poner ese tipo de películas ―reclamó el arquero a su amigo, vía cosmonet.   
―¿Cómo iba yo a saber que intentarían representarla?   
―¡Tienen cinco años! ¿Sentido común?   
―La próxima te quedas a cuidarlos tú.   
―¡Bien!   
―¡Bien!   
―¡Pues bien!... Espera… ¿yo solito?   
Lovely Saga enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas.   
―Tú so-li-to.   
―¡Amigo! ¡Compañero! ¡Compadre! ¡No me hagas eso, por favor!   
―Entonces no critiques mis técnicas para mantenerlos entretenidos.   
Y mientras la discusión se desarrollaba, seis mocositos hiperactivos empezaron a vagar por el museo sin supervisión adulta. Milo y Aioria habían encontrado un fósil gigante de lo que les pareció un caracol. Intentaban bajarlo rodando del lugar en que se encontraba. Por suerte, pesaba mucho. Alde estaba muy contento poniendo sus adorables manitas en otro fósil, que decía, a las claras: No tocar. Shaka examinaba con atención un trozo de ámbar que tenía pequeños bichos adentro. Mu, por su parte, practicaba su telequinesis. Había acercado a sus ojos el fósil de un pez. También decía “no tocar”, pero nada decía sobre usar telequinesis. Y Camus, como no queriendo la cosa, estaba concentrado en una pequeña exposición que simulaba la forma en que los paleontólogos desentierran fósiles.   
Cuando cute Saga y Aioros se dieron cuenta de que los niños no se encontraban ya con ellos, salieron corriendo en su búsqueda. Los encontraron aún haciendo fechorías.   
―¡Milo! ¡Bájate de ahí!   
―¡Aioria! ¡Si tocas eso te cuelgo!   
―¡Alde! ¡Eso no va a aguantar tu peso!   
―¡Mu! ¡Eso NO es un caballito!   
―¡Shaka! ¡No… no…! ¡Argh! ¡Ven aquí!   
―¡Camus! ¿Camus?   
El francesito no aparecía por ningún lado.   
―¿Camus? ―volvió a llamar apuesto Saga.   
―¡Aquí! ―escucharon la respuesta proveniente de otra sala.   
El grupo se fue a buscarlo. Camus estaba sentado en una banca. Contemplaba un enorme mural del mundo prehistórico.   
―Niños, es hora de irnos. ―dijo el adorable Saga una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos.   
―¡Ahhh! ―dijeron cinco Chibi Santitos.   
―¿Podemos venir otra vez? ―preguntó Milo.   
―Milo, rompiste TODAS las reglas.   
―¡Yo no! ―exclamaron los demás niños.   
Milo hizo un ENORME puchero y pequeñas lagrimillas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.   
―¡Siempre me echan la culpa a mí! bBalbuceó en medio del llanto. ―¡Y nadie, NADIE le dice nada a Mu por haber tele-transportado un dinosaurio al Santuario! ¡Ni a Aioria por tener un pedazo de ámbar en su bolsillo! ¡Ni a Alde por haber roto un vidrio! ¡Ni a Shaka por haberle quitado el olfato a un niño! ¡O, o, o a Camus por, por, por…! ¡Buaaaa!   
Los aludidos hacían como que no habían escuchado nada. Unos silbaban, otros miraban con interés el techo o el piso.   
―¡Niños! ―exclamaron el adorable Saga y Aioros al unísono.   
Cinco caritas de ángel los miraron. Cute Saga y Aioros se voltearon a ver y suspiraron derrotados. Mientras adorable Saga consolaba a Milo, Aioros intentaba reparar todo lo que sus protegidos habían hecho. Camus fue el único que se quedó sentado junto a Milo y cute Saga. Cuando al fin el Bichito se calmó, fueron a comer algo. Y sí, como no queriendo la cosa, sexy Saga le compró un helado doble a Milo. ¡No podía verlo llorar! ¡Maldito corazón de pollo que se cargaba!   
De regreso en el Santario, Shion los esperaba para escuchar las historias que los niños le contarían sobre el museo. Todo, mientras Lovable Saga y Aioros caían rendidos en unos sillones. ¿Guardianes del universo? ¡Controlar a seis adorables escuincles era la prueba máxima de que eran capaces de CUALQUIER cosa!   
La mañana siguiente trajo una inesperada calma en el Santuario. La verdad es que tanto Lovely Saga como Aioris se levantaron tarde. ¡El paseíto del día anterior los había dejado agotados! Sin embargo, una llamada via cosmonet de parte del Gran Patriarca los llevó casi corriendo hasta el Salón del Trono. ¡Los mini Santitos no estaban en ningún lado! De inmediato Aioros, Cute Saga, Deathmask, Afro y Shura se fueron a buscarlos por todo el Santuario. 

Dos horas después 

―¿Estás seguro de que así se hace? ―preguntó Milo.   
―¡Sí! Lo leí.   
―Pero… ¿estás seguro de que hay?   
―No, pero por eso los estamos buscando.   
―¿Cuánto falta? ―preguntó Aioria.   
―Pues… más o menos un metro.   
―¿Un metro? ―preguntaron cinco Santitos.   
―Más o menos.   
―¿No sería más fácil si utilizáramos las herramientas? ―preguntó Mu.   
―Sí, pero ya las tenemos prohibidas, ¿recuerdan?   
Y mientras la infantil conversación continuaba, dos Santos llegaron corriendo.   
―¡Niños! ¿En dónde se habían metido? ¡Tienen a medio Santuario buscándolos! ―dijo un aliviado Aioros.   
―Hemos estado aquí todo el día. ―contestó Alde.   
―¡Al menos hubieran avisado! ¡Casi nos da un infarto! ―gruñó Sexy Saga mientras se acercaba.   
―¿Qué están haciendo? ―preguntó Aioros al notar lo empolvados que se encontraban los niñós.   
―¡Buscamos dinosaurios! ―contestó el Gatito.   
―¡Somos palento… palonto… pelonto… eso! ―dijo Milo.   
―¿Paleontólogos? ―Preguntó lovely Saga de nuevo con una de sus perfectas cejas enarcada.   
―¡Sí! ―Contestaron todos al unísono.   
Lovable Saga miró a Aioros. Aioros miró a sexy Saga.   
―¿Se puede saber de quién fue la genial idea? ―preguntó Aioros.   
Cinco mocositos señalaron al mismo tiempo al culpable.   
Un adorable francesito sonrió con inocencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas Finales: 
> 
> *Yo sé que “Jurassic Park” no existía aún cuando los Santos eran niños, pero para fines de mi historia, sí existía.   
> *Lo mismo va para “Terminator”.   
> Este fic va dedicado a Sunrise Spirit y La Dama de las Estrellas. Ellas me inspiran a escribir sobre estos “adorables” niños del Zodiaco. ¡Un besote a ambas! Y sigan escribiendo :D 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Y se agradecen todavía más los reviews :D 
> 
> Alfa Lázcares


End file.
